Silent Killer
by Blacknight1
Summary: The whole gang goes to watch a soccer game, but weird things start happinging and a killer is searching for prey... One by one they are killed off. You'll never guess who it is. Chapter 6 is up!! The killer is revealed...
1. Storm

Issues

                'No one will ever know.  They will never know. Not even when it hits them.'

                Tai bounced the soccer ball from foot to foot.  It was the day of the big game.  He envisioned himself tonight kicking the final goal, right as the last second was counting down. As he was thinking about this he accidentally kicked the ball too high.  It came down on top of the goal and rolled down the back.  It was fall and the sky was constantly overcast.  The wind whipped past Tai's hair blowing it over his face.  He glanced at his watch.  4:01.  Time to head home and get some homework done.  Tai kicked the ball up and caught it.  The wind blew some leaves up in the air.  Tai headed home.  

                'Why do I always get the fun job of picking everyone up?' Matt thought to himself.  He sped down the road in his Dad's van.  The sky was quickly clouding over again.  'For once it might rain, just for the game.'  He passed by an accident.  Two cars were totaled why skid marks were leading off the road into the forest.  He slowed at the light.  The power went off.  Matt quickly pulled through the intersection and headed toward Sora's house. 'Only three more stops after this.'

                "Kari we're leaving in 5 minutes!"  She heard her brother yell.  She looked back up at T.K. "You heard him we have to go." She said.  T.K. rolled off of her.  He moaned.  'Why can't we stay here and they go?" T.K. Asked as Kari was pulling her shirt back on.  She glanced back at him.  "We can't stay because we might to something 'bad'."  T.K. grabbed his pants from the chair in the corner.  "Right, were 'Good children'."  She chuckled at his remark.  She heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  T.K. quickly zipped up his pants and pulled on his shirt.  As Kari's mom opened the door and peeked in.  "Wrap it up we're leaving." She said.  Kari looked up from her Spanish homework.   "Ok" She said.  As her mom closed the door they both looked at each other and laughed. 

                Sora walked through the turn gate.  She looked around at the crowd.  The stadium was empty.  The few there were wrapped up in winter clothing.  The wind nipped at her face; she pulled her hat tighter on her head.  Izzy walked up behind her.   She turned around as Matt was coming through the gate.  He had dyed his hair dark blue and he had recently gotten a tattoo.  Something about him scared her now.  There was something about him.  She snapped out of her thought as Joe sneezed next to her.  "This cold air…." He complained.  She looked up at the sky.  The clouds were hanging low.

                'This is great' Tai thought.  He was sitting in the locker room listing to his coach ring off who would play first string.  His name was on the list.  Then his coach told them that their goalie was not going to make it to the game.  He looked at Tai and then announced that Tai was to be goalie.  His heart pounded faster.  He always wanted to be goalie. The chanted their yell and sprinted out onto the field.  The cold wind greeted them.  Goosebumps erupted on his arms and legs.  The announcer blared over the loudspeaker.  Adrenaline pumped though his blood.  The game was about to start.  

                Izzy grabbed a bag of popcorn from the concession stand.  As he turned around the wind picked up.  All of a sudden lighting hit the goal and split it in half.  Izzy blinked, trying to get the light out of his eyes.  He felt cold rain hit his face.  Girls shrieked in the crowd.  "We will continue the game inside."  The announcer said.  Izzy turned back toward the field.  The goalie lay still under the goal.

                This is what T.K. wanted.  A chance for him and Kari to slip away.  He looked around at the running crowd and couldn't find her.  'Damn, where is she?' He wondered.  Walking back through he crowd he saw Matt coming toward him.  "Matt, you seen Kari?"  Matt just shook his head and walked on.  The cold rain began soaking through his clothes.  "T.K.!" Someone called his name out.  He glanced in the direction that the voice came from.  He saw Kari standing near the utility shed.  Looking back at the disappearing crowd, T.K. started jogging toward the shed. 

                'This is great' Joe thought.  He was cold, soaking wet, and now had to go and sit on uncomfortable bleachers for a game he didn't want to watch.  He looked around at the small crowd.  Most the people had left from the inclement weather.  Now there were only about a dozen people left in the crowd.  He took his seat at the top of the bleachers next to Izzy.  The speakers squeaked as the announcer turned them on.  He grabbed a hand full of Izzy's popcorn and munched on it.  Even the popcorn tasted bad here.  He looked down at the court as the players came out on the field.  

                Tai knew what was about to happen.  The announcer would say that the game was canceled and then the game would never be started.  'This blows' Tai thought to himself.  He walked toward the ball and kicked it as hard as he could.  It soared through the air and smashed into the face of the announcer.  "FUCK!"  Blared over the speakers.  Parents grabbed their children's ears as he continued.  "God damn soccer players!  All you fuckers, GO HOME!!! The game is canceled!!"  With that he tossed down hit microphone and cursed all the way to the door.  

                Most of the crowd stood up as the announcer left.  There was a quiet murmur of voices as people gathered their stuff.  Matt looked around for the rest of the gang.  Then all of a sudden the lights went out.  Someone screamed and there was the sound of someone falling, then a shatter of glass.  When the emergency floodlights came on he surveyed the scene.  Two people were sprawled on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, not moving.  He heard a scraping of metal.  He looked over to the doors.  The storm shutter was beginning to shut.  The big metal gate was only closed when a typhoon was coming, but now it was sliding off its tracks, toward the ground.  Then the lights failed.  There was a loud slam and a short-lived scream.  

                T.K. pulled off his shirt.  He was freezing.  Kari was trying to get the lights to come on so they could shut the door.  T.K.  began to shake.  "Hey T.K. Guess where the warmest part of the body is?"  The light flickered to life.  He saw her slim body jumping down from a stool.  "I don't know" He replied.  His jeans were freezing.  She came walking out nude from behind a crate full of balls.  She slid her hand down her body, ending on her crotch.  "The crotch"  She said.   Then the power went out of the lights.  "Oooo, dark and scary." T.K. joked.  Then the door blew open.  The cold air rushed in giving T.K. Goosebumps.   He sat down and began pulling his pants off.  "Hey Kari can you close the door?"  He called out.  "Why don't you?"  she yelled back.  He slip his pants off.  A voice rang out.  "Because he won't be able to."   T.K jumped up but felt something rip into his back.  He collapsed to his knees.  He tried to scream in pain but his one lung was pierced.  He felt his air squeeze out of his lungs as he looked behind him.  "T.K?"  Kari yelled out in a worried voice.  "Get out of here…"T.K.  Whispered.  She must've heard it because he saw her shadow running out the door.  He felt something sharp against his stomach. A knife split his stomach open pouring his contents on the floor.  T.K. Squirmed in pain but as every move he made it hurt even more.  He was beginning to lose consioness.  "Good bye T.K." The voice said again.  Now he felt a prick under his neck.  A blade cut into his neck, up his throat, and into his brain.  Everything went black.


	2. Power Failure

Chapter 2

                Tai was in the locker room when the power went off.  The coach quickly told everyone not to panic, but some did.  When the power came back on, one of the players for the other team was lying on the ground, moaning.  Both coaches quickly rushed to assist him.  Tai began to change back into normal clothes.  "Stupid storm" He muttered to himself.  One of the coaches ran back out to the gym to see if anyone had a phone that they could use.  Tai grabbed his bag and walked through the commotion back to the gym.  He didn't care about the downed player, he just didn't care.  

                Joe was covering the body of the man crushed beneath the storm door.  Once he saw what happened he rushed down to the trapped person.  Blood was splattered on the ground where he was crushed.  He was dead when Joe got to him.  More of the people had left when the power came on.  Others stayed to see what happened to the crushed person.  Joe wanted to leave now but he knew he had to stay to tell the cops the time of death.  He walked back to the bleachers.  Mimi walked over near him and sat down.  "So strange." She said quietly to herself.  Joe found it strange too.  Those doors were controlled by a panel in the power room on the other side of school.  Joe looked over at Mimi.  "I'll be right back."  He said.

                Matt was sick of this whole situation.  He walked down the stadium seats and stopped where the gang had gathered.  Approaching them Sora looked up.  "Time to go?"  She asked.  Matt nodded his head.  Mimi spoke up.  "Joe has to stay here until an ambulance or  police showed up to say when the man died."  Then the coach ran over to them.  "Do any of you have a cell phone?"  He asked.  "Didn't you get one coach?"  Tai asked.  The coach took a breath.  "Yeah but the battery was dead when we dialed."    Everyone shook their heads.  "Ok, well you are the last people here so I wanted to check."  As he walked away Matt looked around, there was no one left except for them.  Tai trailed after his coach.

                "Hey coach!"  Tai said as he came along side him.  "What?"  The coach glumly replied.  There's a phone up in the office in the front of the school."  The coach stopped.  "Can we get to it?"  "Sure."  He paused for a second.  "Can you go dial the police for me?"  Tai, without thinking, said, "Sure."  Tai ran off out of the Gym.  

                Mimi leaned on Matt's shoulder.  She didn't know why but she always felt comfort when she was near him.  And she definitely needed comfort now.  Some of the original gang drifted from Matt once he turned freak on them.  She admitted once that some of his band's lyrics were a little off and strange but there was something about him that drew her in.  

                Sora couldn't wait any longer.  "Hey, Mimi, Come to the bathrooom with me?"  Sora stood up waiting for her answer.  Mimi took her head off Matt's shoulder.  "Sure."  The girls grabber both their purses and walked out of the gym.  

                Izzy slid next to Matt.  "She's got a nice ass."  Izzy said.  Matt looked over at him.  "What?"  He said.  Izzy nodded toward the two leaving girls.  "Which one?"  Izzy slouched.  "Well they both have nice asses but, I'd go for Sora's."   Matt looked at him strangely.  "Dude, she could kick your ass."  "So" Matt laughed.  "So you're into that dominatrix thing?"  Izzy's face went blank.  "Ha ha very funny."  Then the lights went out again.  "You have got to be kidding me."  

                Izzy was going to say something but he heard a footstep come up from behind him.  He looked behind him and something cut his throat.  He tried to scream as he fell backwards but he couldn't.  He heard something jump down next to him as he hit the gym floor.  He grabbed at his throat.  Blood poured out from one of his ruptured veins.  Suffocating on his own blood Izzy heard a whisper next to his ear.  "Goodbye Izzy" He grabbed in the direction of the voice, but he found nothing.  He saw nothing but darkness.  Eternal darkness.

                Joe was walking down corridor A5. He knew where to head.  Nearly every day in his technology class the power would shut off at some of the Powerstations and he was always sent to the electrical room to fix it.  As he was walking down the corridor the power went off again.  He paused to let his eyes adjust to the darkness.  Moonlight poured through the doors at the end of the hallway.  As he continued he thought heard something out there.  He paused again.  He heard a soft crying.  Someone was crying somewhere near.  He continued down the hallway.  Across from the doors he saw a figure.  A girl was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her face.  She cried quietly.  As he walked closer she looked up, she must have heard him walking toward her.  He knew that face.  She backed up into a trashcan.  Joe noticed something else; she was naked.  "Kari?"  Joe asked.  "Joe…" Her voice trailed off.  He took off his jacket as he walked toward her.  "Here, you need this more than I do."  She took the jacket, slid it on, and stood up.  "What's wrong?"  She looked up at him.  "Some-someone killed-" her voice began to waver.  "T.K."  She began to cry again.  Joe was taken aback at the news.  "Where, when?"  She wiped a tear from her eye.  "In the supply shed. I-I saw it."  Joe looked at her strangely.  "What were you doing in there?"  "We were just-" Joe took her by the arm.  "It doesn't matter, just get back to the others in the gym.  And tell them that I'll be back in a second. I have to go turn the lights back on." She looked at him.  "It'll be ok." She took off down the hallway and left Joe standing there. He turned around and continued walking toward the power room.


	3. Lights

                "These bathrooms are always so filthy at this school."  Sora said sitting in the stall next to Mimi.  "Yeah.  Hey what's up with you and Tai?"  Sora stopped fiddling with her hair.  "I'm not really sure myself.  I mean I like him and all but, there's something about him."  "Did he ask you out ever?"  She started drawing on the stall wall.  "No. That's on of the weird things about him.  Another is that he is just a little too touchy-feely and I don't really like that too much."  Mimi chuckled.  "What?"  "Those are the guys I like.  I can't stand being with a conservative person.  They have to be a free spirit, ya know, do what they want with you. But then I usually don't have a pick. More guys ask you out than me."  "That's not true." Sora replied.  "Yes it is, they all like your athletic body better than my ol' body." All of a sudden the power went off.  "Well this is interesting." Mimi said.

                Sora walked out of her stall.  She heard something hit the stall wall and a moan.  She knew it Mimi and let it be.  As she was washing her hands she thought she heard the door opening.  "Mimi, wait for me."  She said.  No one answered.  "Mimi?"  Sora said sounding scared.  "Afraid of something?" a voice said into her ear.  She looked in the mirror and barely could make out a blade up to her throat.  Then a hand came over her mouth.  "I always wanted them" The hand slid down her neck and down to her breast.  "Always so lush, and big."  The hand disappeared.  Her heart was pounding.  She wanted to cry.  Then there was a slash down her right side.  She tried to curl over in pain but the knife pressed against her throat.  The hand reappeared and ripped her shirt off.  Then it slid back up her neck and held her head in a headlock.  The cold metal of the blade slid off her neck and cut her bra off.  She whimpered.  "I want them."  She began to tremble.  The blade rubbed across her breast.  

                A cold piercing scream echoed through the hallways of the school.  

                Matt sat up.  Something made him wake up and his blood run cold.  He sat up.  Darkness surrounded him.  He felt his head.  There was a large bump on the side of his head.  "Unhh"  Sitting up he let his eyes adjust to the darkness.  As they were light sprung out from the emergency lights.  "Bout' time."  He looked down at where the lights were shining on.  Matt's blood froze.  The light was illuminating a blood pool, and lying in the center was Izzy.  Matt thought he was dreaming but as he stumbled down the steps the nauseating smell of death reached his nostril.  There his friend lay; throat slit, dried blood around his mouth and throat.  A tear fell from Matt's face but then the reality hit him.  The killer was still out there.  He took off his jacket and laid it across Izzy's body.  He felt a pain at his wrist.  He looked at it in the light.  Slit.  The jugular vein wasn't slit but others were.  He took off his undershirt and wrapped it around his cut to slow the bleeding.  Dust floated though the light.  He looked back down on his fallen friend, said a prayer and walked away.  

Joe dropped the flashlight.  A chill ran up his spine.  He looked at the half closed door.  He grabbed the flashlight and shut the door.  "Probably just T.K. trying to scare Kari or something of that sort." He mumbled to himself.   Holding the flashlight he looked in the electrical room.  Some of the breakers were shut off.  He went to try to switch the main breaker back but it broke off in his hand.  "Damn" He set the light on the floor and tried to fiddle with the stub sticking out of the switch.  It wouldn't budge.  He began to switch most of the other breakers back on.  He was about to hit the last switch, which was the appliances rooms, like the electrical room when he heard the door shut.  He looked behind him.  He swore that he had shut it.  He looked back at the switch again.  He raised his hand to it.  "I wouldn't switch that if I were you."  His hand tightened around the switch.  A knife skimmed past his head and slammed into his hand.  "Fuck!!"  sparks flew from the damaged breaker.  Joe felt a shock running through his nerves.  Wrenching back ward he saw something else glint in sparks.  His glasses shattered with the impact of the knife, driving glass shards into his brain with it. 


	4. Silence

                Tai's cleats echoed down the long hallway.  Moonlight danced on the floor by the windows.  The soft click of the cleats bore into his mind.  He never liked silence.  Never.  He liked life when it was loud, when you had to fight to win.  He pulled open the door leading toward the office.  Walking in he passes three doors.  All locked, they belonged to the principals.  Arriving at the front desk he stopped and looked at the little red phone.  The wind blew outside and rain began to patter against the window.  He thought he heard something in the distance.  Picking up the phone he forgot all about it.  Nothing.  The phone was dead.  'Duhh Tai, the power's out.' He put the phone back on the hook.  'I wonder how Joe's coming with the power.'  He looked over at the refrigerator in the teacher's lounge.  Pulling it open he pulled out a can of soda.  Popping it open he took a sip and walked out the door.  

                Goosebumps ran rabid across her bare skin.  She pulled Joe's jacket tighter against her body.  She looked down another corrodor.  She knew she had taken a wrong turn some where.  He mind was cluttered with T.K.'s death.  Her eyes were blood shot from crying.  Salty tears dried on her cheeks.  Stumbling on in the darkness she really didn't care if she ever met anyone ever again.  She finally collapsed on the cold hard tile.  She began to weep again.  Thoughts swirled in her head.  She heard footsteps running down the hallway.  She looked up.  Here eyes were still watering.  She saw a figure.  T.K.  She wiped her eyes.  T.K. was running toward her.   She stood up.  "T.K."  She yelled out.  He was yelling something back at her but she couldn't make it up.  T.K. stopped when he got near her.  His face smiling.  "I'm so glad you're ok!"  she gleefully said.  She went to go give him a hug, but his face changed to a stern look.  "I told you to run Kari; why didn't you listen to me?"  "T.K.?"  Something began to drip on the floor. She looked down.  A knife was shoved into her chest.  She looked back up. The face wasn't T.K.'s  It was someone's else.  She felt the knife being removed from her chest.  She dropped back to her knees, on the cold tile floor.

                Matt walked down toward where everyone had gone.  The cold night air blew over his exposed skin.  He didn't know whom to look for.  He knew Tai and Joe had gone off this way; but to where?  Then he remembered that Mimi and Sora had gone off to the bathroom.  He turned down the drama hallway and walked toward the restrooms.  As he approached the girls bathroom he thought about going in but he decided to knock.  He taped lightly.  No one came.  "Hey, It's Matt!"  No answer.  "Hey this isn't funny!"  He looked around the hallway and walked in.  It was pitch black in there.  "Hey, Mimi? Sora?"  He ran into on of the stalls.  Turning his watch light on he noticed something on the stall wall.  He looked closer.  Blood.  He picked up his to walk forward, but there was something sticky on the floor.  He was afraid to look down be he had to know what it was.  Shining the light on the floor he saw a chunk of bloody skin.  He kicked it with his foot and it flipped over.  He blinked letting the light look onto it.  A breast.  It was some girl's breast.  His heart thudded.  Scanning the light forward he saw whom the body part had come from.  Sora laid there mangled and nude.  Her clothes lay in a pile next to the sink.  Blood was smeared all over the walls.  He looked at her face.  Twisted in pain.  He began to cry hot tears.  "Who would do this?  How could someone do a deed this evil?"  He reached to cover her body with her clothes, but as he got closer to the mirror something caught his eye.  There was something written in blood.  Smeared across the mirror the red trail read, 'You will never catch me, for I have the power to kill.  Killing is the most fun game in the world!'  To his horror Sora's other breast was the dot on the exclamation point.  Matt began to cry tears of sadness and fear.  The killer was still around.  Matt quickly covered her body but as he began to step back over her body, he heard something move in the in the bathroom.  He shined his light in the direction of the stalls.  Two stalls were wide open; one was partially closed.  His adrenaline began to pump in his veins.  Walking toward the stall his shoes made a sticky patter.  He heard a heavy voice coming from inside the stall.  

                A scream pierced the night sky once again.  Mimi jarred her head against the wall of stall.  As she moved her head the door was kicked in.  A blinding light shone into her face.  "Mimi?"  She knew that voice.  Mimi stared at Matt.  "What happened?"  She demanded.  Matt looked back at her, there was a large bruise on her temple, and her shirt was ripped.  "Some-someone has been killing off our friends."  She looked at him like he was joking but as she stood up the rank smell of death met her nose.  Her eyes looked around Matt and saw Sora, dead, covered by her clothes.  Mimi began to whimper.  A tear formed and rolled down her cheek.  Mimi mumbled, "Oh my God."  But Matt didn't hear her.  Another voice ripped down the halls and into the bathroom.  "Help! Someone help me!!"  Matt recognized the voice.  It was Tai's.  The door opened up.  Tai's hand grasped at the wall.  "Help! He's going to kill me!"  Matt jumped toward Tai's hand.  He slipped on the blood.  Mimi was terrified. A small emergency light began to flick on and off.  As Matt pushed himself up he heard a blood curdling scream.  "Stop! Stop-stop."  Tai's hand went limp and slid down the bathroom wall.  A new voice bellowed from outside.  "Muhhh, Fresh Meat!"  Matt scrambled toward the door, kicking Tai's arm out of the way.  He slammed the door and reached for the lock.  His hand grasp at thin air, the lock wasn't there.  The murderer was slamming his weight against the door, trying to get it to open.  "Mimi, help me!"  Matt yelled.  There was a constant pounding on the door.  She rushed over, carefully stepping over Sora's remains.  The light continued to blink on and off.  Matt looked into the handicapped stall.  "Mimi hold the door!"  Matt's heart pumped.  Mimi's heart was in a knot. Braced her back on the door and pushed all her weight with her feet.  Matt dashed into the stall and began to rip the bar off of the stall.  As he pulled it off he heard Mimi scream.  Time slowed in Matt's mind.  He looked at Mimi.  Her legs, becoming weak.  She looked down at her chest.  A knife blade was protruding from her shirt.  Matt dropped the pole and ran to Mimi.  "I'm not going to lose you."  She looked at him.  The knife retracted back out the door.  Tears formed in her eyes.  "Matt, I-"   Anger, hate, pain and despair  swirled in his mind.  She leaned toward him.  Their lips met.  Mimi retracted and coughed.  Blood sprayed on Matt as she slid down the wall, leaving a blood trail leading to the floor.  Matt looked at her in sorrow.  Then anger overtook him.  He ran back into the stall and grabbed the metal pipe.  Rage flowed through him.  Gripping the pole he looked outside the door.  He heard something.  Looking down Matt saw Tai.  He laid there with a knife in his chest and a slash on his neck and arm.  Tears streamed down Matt's cheek.  His best friend was lying in front of him dying and he couldn't do a thing.  All of a sudden Tai's eyes fluttered.  He tried to say something but Matt couldn't make it out.  A cloud blocked the moonlight from the window.  Matt thought he heard a rustle down one of the hallways.  Tai tried to say something again.  Matt pulled the knife out of Tai's chest, causing him to moan in pain, and leaned down over him to hear what he was trying to say.  "Be-behind. You…"   As those words registered with Matt's mind, cold metal slid into his back.  The metal pierced his lung and heart.  Falling into the fetal position he cringed in pain.  A voice sounded.  "What a shame, all my game is dead.  Well farewell."  Moonlight crept back into the still hallway.  


	5. Police Report

            Police report: Killings at Odiba High.  Mass Murder.

Nine Bodies recovered.

            One body was located in an outside utility shed.  Body had a single stab wound on the back, chest was cut open, neck was slit and brain and cranial cavities were damaged.  Body was found naked in it's own pool of blood.  No weapon recovered from site.  Original thought were that victim died from blood loss but after autopsy, it indicated that death was caused by the wound to the brain.  Murdered.

            Second body was found crushed under an iron storm gate.  After investigation the storm gate was found to have a broken gear, causing it to slam shut.  Body was also found covered in a jacket belonging to Coach Winslo. No weapon recovered from site. Suffocation.  Accidental death.

            Third body was found in the same room as the second body.  Body had a single slit in his neck.  There was also some bruises on the body which we think were from a fight.  Body was covered in a jacket owned by Matt Ishida.  No weapon recovered from site. Suffocation.  Murdered

            Fourth body was found in hallway A2.  Body had single stab wound to chest.  Victim was wearing a jacket belonging to Joe Kiddo.  No weapon recovered from site.  Bled to death.  Murdered.

            Fifth body was found in the electrical.  Body was hanging by it's hand which was pierced by a knife implanted into the fuse box.  Body was slightly discolored from electrical discharge.  There was a stab wound directly in the left eye which broke the victim's glasses and continued to pierce his brain.  Single knife was recovered from site.  No fingerprints on knife and no blood was on knife except for victim's blood. Severe trauma to head.  Murdered. 

            Sixth body was found inside the girl's bathroom.  This was the first of two bodies found in the room.  Body was found slumped in a corner with a stab wound to the back.   No weapon recovered from site. Bled to death.  Murdered.

            Seventh body was found in the same room.  This body was the only body not intact.  Body was slightly dismembered having the breasts removed.  Blood was found to be used as writing on bathroom mirror.  Victim could've been raped but investigation is still going on. No weapon recovered from site. Bled to death.  Murdered.   

            Eighth body was found outside bathroom.  Body had two slashes on his right arm, a slash on his upper neck, and a stab wound to his chest.  Suffocation. Murdered.

            Ninth body was found next to Eighth body.  Body had a stab wound to the back, and had a cut to his wrist.  Victim apparently tried to treat the wound to the wrist by tying a shirt around his wrist.  Suffocation.  Murdered.

            At site of last two victims there a knife was recovered with blood from eight of the nine murder victims.  Fingerprints match those of Matt Ishida's.  Investigation suggests that Matt murdered the other victims of the knife, then took his own life.  This was the original idea but him having his a shirt tied around his wrist to stop the bleeding confused investigators.  Investigation is still underway.  School will continue in a week.


	6. Killer's Letter

Letter found inside locker at Odiba High.

Reader,

            I expect this reader to be either a janitor or a kid who broke into my locker.  Both types of people we can do without with in this world.  I'm sorry for sounding egotistical but I did just kill 8 people.  All people who thought they trusted me.  They were disgusting.  Especially the young ones.  I knew they always went at it, so I decided to end it.  He never saw me sneak up behind him.  Stabbing T.K. was the first.  Izzy was kinda hard.  Luckily the lights went off.  I was also in luck.  Matt happened to be sitting next to his friend.  I snuck up behind Matt, knocking him in the head.  I slit Izzy's throat.  Then shoving his body down the stairs was a nice touch I thought.  Looking back at Matt I grabbed his wrist and slit it.  Damn bastard wouldn't stay dead though.  But anyway Joe was next.  Oh seeing him wiggle with electricity gave me soooo much pleasure.  But his fun had to end.  Right in his eye.  My Sora, sweet Sora, how you never let me get with you.  "No I have a tennis match, no I'm busy with MATT."  Ohhh that made my blood run cold.  So I had fun killing her.  Oh how she wiggled and screamed.  That fool of a girl was next.  She escaped me the first time but not again.  Too bad she was to traumatized killing her was an cinch.  Then Mimi.  Oh that was a good shot.  I didn't know whom I killed.  I just stabbed at the door.  Luckily I hit her heart.  Oh then Matt.  How pissed he was when he came out of that bathroom.  As he leaned over my body I stabbed him in his back. A friend never stabs a friend in the back, so I was looking at him when I did it. Not a speck of blood the whole time.  Nope.  Being the goalie made it easier.  No fingerprints too.  I bet you the police thought it was Matt.  Fool grabbed the knife with his bare hand.  Too bad no one survived.  I hope I've made a nice mystery for you.  For I Tai was the killer.  And in my next life I'll be back again.  

SOOOO surprise you?  Hmmmm?  Tell me!

I might write another…


End file.
